The Chee-Woy-Na-Zhee, Inc., is an alcoholism program located on the Winnebago Indian Reservation in Nebraska. At the present time, the Chee-Woy-Na-Zhee is in its last year of funding by the Office of Economic Opportunity. The program activities at the present time include: the operation of a 16 bed, halfway house for recovering male and female alcoholics; the counseling services to both the alcoholic and his family concerning recovery and rehabilitation processes; and a referral program to insure that every available resource is involved in the program clients recovery.